She's Still Preoccupied
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: [SONGFIC] I decided to rewrite the song 1985 by Bowling for Soup and turn it into a song that could relate to Tohru and her every day life. Kind of hard to throw in a story with it, but yeah. Go me.


**A/N:**

**A songfic, because the song really matches Tohru. I can practically IMAGINE someone singing this to her. Well, for this fic, no one is really singing it to her…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or Tohru, or anyone mentioned that doesn't have an ENGLISH name, dammit!**

**Warnings: Well… I dunno.**

**NOTE: I modified this song to fit TOHRU HONDA not some random woman.**

Tohru stood outside, the washing basket at her hip like a baby clinging to his mother for protection. She stood there, forgetting about the washing, and listened intently to the conversation going on behind her. It seemed the washing had been forgotten quite a while ago.

_Tohru just hit the wall,  
She never had it all,  
One Prozac a day,  
Imaginary boyfriend's a CPA._

Ignoring the fact they were having a conversation without her, she set to hanging out the washing. It was damp against her skin. The wind blew it in all directions, as she put the last peg up. She smiled slightly and went inside to clean the house. The conversation stopped.

_Her dreams went out the door,  
Before she turned 24,  
Never been with a man,  
What happened to her plan?_

Whist scrubbing away at the floor with a mop, she thought about her youngster years. How she missed being able to dream the days away so carelessly. How she missed being able to imagine her life, being an actress, or a famous person with a limousine, lots of friends and a never ending pass to the movies. Shaking these thoughts from her head, she scrubbed harder. Why were Yuki and Kyo so messy when they fought?

_She was gonna be an actress,  
She was gonna be a star,  
She wasn't gonna make her living,  
By washing dirty cars._

She strode past the her friends, bucket and mop in hand, and went into the kitchen. She tipped the water down the sink and washed her hands before starting to prepare lunch. She began to organize the rest of her day in her head. After making lunch, she would go outside and rake away some of those filthy leaves. After doing this, she would ask her friends how their day was. Maybe then, Shigure would give her some time to use the phone, so she could talk to Hana and Uo…

_Hatori's SUV,  
Is not her enemy,  
Looks as her average life,  
And nothin',  
Has been,  
Alright…_

She clapped her hands and stared at the staple food in front of her. Some rice, a few pieces of a random meat she found in the bottom of the fridge and… some milk. When did she last go shopping? Ohmigosh! The shopping! She'd decided on going to the shop before making lunch. Better still, she'd ask the boys what they want to eat.

_Since her Dad died,  
Her Mum too,  
Her heart practically broke in two,  
Her two friends in high school,  
Tell her that she's so cool!  
But she's still preoccupied,  
With how her,  
Mum and,  
Dad died._

She walked into the living area of the house, where the TV was on and was ticking away about bombings all over the world and a weird girl who obsesses over things too much and decided to murder her math teacher (not).

"What would you like to eat for lunch?" She asked abruptly, hoping the TV wouldn't distract them.

"Hm… anything you make is good, Tohru, so why not your favourite dish?" Shigure suggested pointing a hand towards the fridge. "There are some things in there you like, right?"

Tohru shook her head, thanked Shigure and wandered out the door and into the streets of Japan to a store, where she could buy some ingredients for New Years Cakes.

_She's seen all those classics,  
Knows almost every line,  
__"Hey you stupid man!  
Bring in that fishing line!"_

Hmm. So many things to choose from! Although it wasn't New Years for some time yet, she felt that her favourite food would be those cakes she makes. Figuring Shigure had never eaten them before and when she made them last New Years Kyo and Yuki seemed to like them, she hoped no one would mind. Buying some salmon, some leeks and a few packets of miso, she headed home. Of course, she paid first.

_She walked out to buy lamb,  
Not a huge choc biscuits fan,  
Thought she'd lend a hand,  
Inthe high school's music rock band._

Had she chopped up the leeks for Yuki? Check. Had she baked (not fried!) the salmon for Kyo? Sure had. Had she- wait! Tohru's train of thought crashed into a rail way station and killed a few hundred people. She'd forgotten Shigure's miso! Clicking her fingers together, she sudden wondered why her life was being withered away in a kitchen, serving three fat hogs their dinner, lunch and breakfast every single day of the week. She didn't even get Sunday's off!

_Where's her mini skirt,  
__That's not school uniform?  
And who's that other guy,  
Who keeps calling her a pom?  
__And when did pop tarts,  
Get an advert and coverage,  
(on the radio)_

She walked out of the kitchen and sighed. Yuki looked up at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm bored of working away in a kitchen! Let's go do something fun and buy some take away!"

Stunned, but kind of happy for a change, the Sohma's agreed and collected their cash dollars. They decided on going to a park and buying some ice cream.

"Because I scream, you scream we all scream for ice cream!" Tohru said enthusiastically, as they headed for the park.

_Since her Dad died,  
Her Mum too,  
Her heart practically broke in two,  
Her two friends in high school,  
Tell her that she's so cool!  
But she's still preoccupied,  
With how her,  
Mum and,  
Dad died._

"I hate ice cream," Kyo muttered as he licked his way past the strawberry flavoured barrier in front of his face. Yuki gave him a look saying "At least Tohru's happy" and went back to eating his own, chocolaty pyramid. Shigure checked his watch.

"Time to go home now kiddies! It's getting dark!"

Tohru giggled and skipped around before grabbing Yuki in one hand and Kyo in the other. She felt sort of bad for leaving Shigure out, but knew he would understand. Shigure chuckled as they walked off ahead of him.

_She hates lime,  
Makes her gag,  
When did Hubba Bubba,  
Bring out a show bag?  
And when did Aussie,  
Become a continent?_

_Please make this, stop, stop, STOP!  
And bring back…_

The sky darkened on their trip home. She'd never seen a sky so black. It seemed as if the starts didn't want to come out on this night. She sighed at the serenity of it.

'Oh Mum,' she thought to herself. 'If only you could see this. Me, my two greatest friends and a starless night. How wonderful'.

_Her Father,  
Her Mum too,  
So she can tell them, "I love you!"  
And that she's,  
Not so klutzy,  
Now she's stopped watching MTV,  
Her two friends,  
In high school,  
Don't really think she's that cool,  
'Cos she's still preoccupied,  
With 19,  
19,  
1995._

"This was sort of fun," Kyo announces on arriving home.

"I agree," Yuki agreed, for once.

The three friends walked in the door and slammed it shut, in Shigure's face. Accidentally, of course! No, seriously, Tohru was in tears for being so rude to him. Shigure giggled at her stupidity and patted her head.

"There, there," He said. "It'll be alright!"

And so, she went to bed happy for once and not worn down to the very fibre of existence.

END.

**A/N:**

**So, what did you think of me re writing the song? **

**I thought that up at school, while listening to that song on my iPod.**

**My DAMNED iPod.**

**Teehee!**


End file.
